Mirror, Mirror
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Songfic from M2M's 'Mirror, Mirror'. This is NOT your average Takari, thank you very much. Enjoy! .


Mirror, Mirror  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: This is NOT your average Takari. Just warning you.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Anything new, including the mirror place, belongs to me.  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror, Mirror,  
Lie to me  
  
A dream. That was what it had to be. This kind of place couldn't exist in the real world, and Kari was certain she had not gone to the Digital World. The only place she had gone was to bed, and had somehow ended up.....here. Wherever here was.  
A giant, white marble, pillared hall. The windows were thin slits, letting cold looking light find its way in. Thin muslins hung from the pillars like cobwebs. At the very far end of the spectacular room was a giant silver sheet of a mirror.  
Lacking a better idea, Kari began to cautiously walk across the cool floor to that mirror. An air of uneasiness seemed to surround her, and she was unable to shake it off, or figure out why it was there. It was just something wrong.....and she didn't know what.  
After what seemed like an eternity, she reached it. Strangely enough, her reflection did not appear on the glassy surface until she was within a few feet of it, though it reflected the rest of the room clearly.  
There it was, her reflection, in her Digiworld clothes. For that moment, that was all it showed.  
Then it changed.  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
The room, the cold dim light, and herself, all vanished. In its place was the road right in front of her apartment. And walking on the sidewalk was herself.......and TK.  
Involuntarily, tears sprang in her eyes, and she took a step back from that object that was rubbing salt into the wound she had just re-discovered.  
This was why she felt so uneasy........  
Kari helplessly watched as the last night's event replayed itself.  
They were walking side by side, his arm looped through her's. Talking. Both of them smiling, looking content. Kari's heart nearly broke at the sight.  
Then, the Mirror-Kari frowned, and let go of his arm. TK looked surprised, and with a concerned look on his face spoke again, as if explaining. There was no sound, but Kari could remember in painful detail what he was saying.  
The Kari in the mirror grew even angrier at what he said. TK cringed as she spoke back, practically shouting. He tried to say something, but she shouted at him again.  
Kari pressed her hands against the surface of the mirror, willing it to break, willing herself to go stop what was about to happen. But it did not yield, and remained as cold and hard as the expression of the Kari in the mirror.  
TK's crystalline eyes were filled with hurt, but it was ignored and returned with hard stare of Mirror-Kari's dark red.   
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
"Kari...." TK said helplessly. The sudden addition of sound only deepened the feelings of despair the Kari outside the mirror felt. Now, now she could hear her past self's cold, harsh tone. Uncaring to the least.   
"All of you, it's the same! I thought you cared, TK, but you went and through it all away! How could you!" she shouted at him, accusation dripping from her voice. So thick it was tangible, and so harsh it cut like a knife. Kari couldn't figure out who was hurt more by it, herself or TK.  
"Kari, I do care, it's just-"  
"Stop making excuses! You do this to me and expect me to forget it?! I hate you, you hear me?!"  
Kari squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of them as she stared at herself being cruel to the person who meant the most to her.  
"Go on! Go back to that Yolei! I don't care! I hate you!"   
TK stared at her in shock, unable to say anything to the furious girl before him. Her eyes were hard, with no trace of past kindness, only betrayal and fury.   
Slowly, he turned, and walked away.  
  
Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
And now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
Kari watched him go. Her fists were clenched, her brows furrowed in an unaccustomed look of rage. But as she watched him leave, her expression slowly softened, going from anger to a look of pain.  
She couldn't just let him walk away.....  
Was he not the one who had watched over her all those years ago when she'd been sick and unconscious? Wasn't he the one she refused to let go of even when Piedmon was but two feet away? Wasn't it him that said he cared to much about her to lose her?   
She didn't hate him. Just the thought of him with anyone else but her, it was enough to make her kill. She didn't hate him, he meant so much to her...  
Turn around, please. Come back. I'm sorry. Please, don't go. Phrases like those swirled in the back of her mind. But no matter what she thought, she just couldn't bring herself to call him back.   
His figure was soon lost in the night.  
And she hadn't said she was sorry.  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
Then the mirror went back to normal. Showing Kari a tearstained face with eyes red from crying.  
Still crying softly, Kari slid down the wall until she sat on the floor.  
"I'm sorry TK," she sobbed, eyes still glued to that treacherous mirror. "If I could go back...."  
"You can't." said a voice that was both familiar and unfamiliar said flatly.   
Kari looked up with a start. Standing right there was probably the last person she expected or wanted to see.  
Davis.  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me  
  
But he didn't look the way he usually did. He didn't have his goggles or flame jacket, but was dressed in black, a sleeveless shirt, leggings and boots that came up to his knees. An impressive looking sword hung at his side, black and red leather scabbard edged with gold.  
He looked down at her with sympathy in his dark brown eyes.  
"But you can still tell him you're sorry."  
Kari simply glared at him half-heartedly, and asked the first thing that came to her mind.  
"Why the heck are you dressed like that?"  
He laughed, and the sound rang against the marble walls.  
"Look who's talking." He said lightly, gesturing to the mirror. Kari looked, and a rather unladylike word escaped her.  
She was dressed in an outfit that looked like it belonged to a jester, skintight red and black. Even the belled hat.  
She hastily looked down at herself and saw she was still dressed as she had been when she entered. When she looked back up her reflection didn't lie.  
Davis only chuckled as Kari scrambled to her feet and anxiously looked down at herself again. Still the same.  
"Did you do that?!" Kari demanded. Davis grinned and shook his head.  
"Nope. The mirror did." He replied, as if it were obvious. Kari made a loud sound of exasperation.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Standing and watching you cross-examine me."  
Kari stamped her foot, walked over, seized his shoulders and shook him roughly.  
"GIVE. ME. AN. ANSWER!"  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
Davis winced, grabbed her wrists, and pushed her away from him carefully.  
"Fine. I'm here because you're here. Happy now? And please don't scream again." He added hastily.  
"So you're not real." Kari said, eyes troubled.  
"No more real than you. This is a dream, remember?"  
"So I'm never going to see you in black leather swinging that sword."  
"Disappointed?" he asked, grinning. Won over, Kari smiled.  
"Maybe."  
"Darn." He leaned back against a pillar, and crossed his arms.   
Kari looked back at the mirror. How on earth had he snuck up on her like that? Wouldn't she have seen him on the mirror?   
As if he had read her mind, he replied simply,  
"This place has its own rules. I don't get it either." He had drawn his sword, the metal reflecting the cold light back on his face eerily as he examined it.  
Kari slammed her fist on the mirror, frustrated.  
"This is getting me nowhere." She muttered.  
Davis sheathed his sword, walked over to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Go talk to him. When you wake up, that is." He smiled a bit, and Kari just looked confused "If he cares about you as much as he's shown, he'll forgive you."  
"Why are you telling me this? I thought you'd be happy that TK and I were apart."  
"Why would I?" Davis responded with genuine surprise.  
Kari lost it.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE?!?! YOU'VE BEEN AFTER ME ALL THIS TIME AND NOW YOU SAY YOU DON'T CARE IF I'M WITH TK!!"  
The sound rang off the walls for quite a bit. Davis winced and massaged his temples.  
"I think I'm permanently deaf...." He grumbled. Kari walked up closer and looked him straight in the face.  
"What do you mean?" she asked earnestly. Davis sighed.  
"Let's just say the 'me' in here knows more than the 'me' out there."  
"I don't understand." Kari confessed. Davis smiled comfortingly.  
A sudden bright light blinded them. When it subsided slightly, Kari gazed at the mirror intently. Something was now very different about the room, and she whirled around to confirm it wasn't a trick of the mirror.  
At the far end, there was a glowing square of light.  
"What is that?" Kari said in awe. Davis remained unimpressed.  
"It's called a door." He said dryly, but he smiled slightly, and pushed her towards it.   
"Go on. It's your way out. Remember what you're supposed to do."  
Kari nodded wordlessly.  
She began walking towards that bright light. Then that walk turned into a jog. And then a flat out run.  
"Good luck!" she heard Davis call to her right before she plunged headlong into the light.  
A strong wind whipped at her, swirling her around in whiteness. Blurs of color a sound flashed by.  
The ghostly echo of Davis' voice reached her ears, or was it even his voice?  
"Good luck.....Kairrimon."  
She tried vainly to turn around and see him, even though he was long gone, but the wind wouldn't let her. And with a thud, all the sensation stopped.  
Kari sat bolt upright. In her bed. In her bed in her room.  
She was back.  
She shot a look at her clock. 6 AM. And it was a holiday.  
Gatomon was sleeping soundly, and even Kari practically falling out of bed didn't wake her. After her ungraceful decent, Kari did her best to not make too much noise.  
Once in the hall, she groped around for the phone. She found it, and punched in a number that was so familiar she could have done it in her sleep.  
One ring. Kari's heart was hammering so hard she was surprised it hadn't woken Tai and her parents.  
Second ring. Please, please answer.....  
Third ring.  
Fourth ri-  
Someone answered.  
"Hello?" a tired voice asked. A voice Kari would probably have followed into the flames of hell.  
"TK?" she replied in a quavering voice. A gasp was her response.  
"Kari?"  
"TK.......I'm sorry."  
As she said this, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the hall mirror.  
And that person was who she wanted to be.  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Lie to me  
Show me what I want to see  
Mirror, Mirror  
Lie to me  
  
A/N: Ack....To much mush....medic....  



End file.
